


Sensitive

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dean x OFC - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Dean's POV, F/M, Ice Play, Nipple Play, Smut, Sub!Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Temperature Play, Wax Play, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean has sensitive nipples. A fact that she takes full advantage of.





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@babypieandwhiskey](https://babypieandwhiskey.tumblr.com/)’s [Hot As Hell Challenge](https://babypieandwhiskey.tumblr.com/post/186423502076/hot-as-hell-challenge), and [@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Dean’s POV. I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Square filled: Nipple Play

The ropes at my wrists and ankles were comforting in the darkness behind the blindfold. She was the only person I would let do this to me, the only person I trusted to rob me of my sight while I was tied up and vulnerable. Even so, I had to fight down the seed of panic that started to rise after she put it on. She was barefoot, so I had no way of tracking her movements in the room, leaving me in not just darkness, but silence. I felt my breath quicken and focused on controlling it, slowly in and out, picturing her face in my mind. 

The sound of a match striking and fizzling alive made my head turn automatically toward it, but of course, I could see nothing. She was keeping me on the edge between fear and anticipation, and I could feel my skin tingling where it erupted in goosebumps. A soft tinkling sound from the other side of me had me turning my face blindly toward it, wondering what it was. It was familiar, but I had trouble placing it. 

A drop of ice-cold water landed on my chest and I flinched in surprise. I felt like it was a clue to the sound I had heard, but before my brain could process that line of thought a touch of cold feathered around my nipple, driving all rational thoughts right out of my head.

I gasped at the feeling, my hips rolling upward on their own like there was a direct line between my nipple and my cock. I could feel the nipple puckering, the skin contracting in reaction to both the cold and the touch. Her fingers were ice-cold, wet; it was a brand new sensation, and I liked it a lot. The feather-light touch became more insistent, flicking, rolling, pinching my nipple, and each new sensation traveled that direct line to my cock. Sounds came from my mouth that I had no control over. She was playing my body like an instrument and I was loving every moment. 

When it stopped, I felt myself whine in disappointment. There was the sound of tinkling again, and this time I connected all the dots. Ice cubes in a bowl. That was all the thought I had time for before I felt her lips, hot against my cold skin. She placed a kiss on my nipple, then her lips parted and I arched my back in anticipation, only to feel the hard, slippery surface of an ice cube pressed against me. I may have yelped in surprise, but all I heard was her soft muffled laugh as she slid the ice over and around my nipple, chilling the skin until I could barely feel her touch anymore.

I got a little bit of a reprieve then, but I knew better than to relax. I strained to hear the sound of her footsteps, but there was only silence. Until I felt her cold fingers on my other nipple, drawing another gasp of surprise from me. Blindfolded, I felt each touch more intensely and she was taking full advantage. She teased the nipple with her fingertips until I thought I would lose my mind. Then the pause before I felt her lips. This time I knew what was coming, and still, I could not help the sound that escaped me. 

I have no idea how, but somehow she knew when my skin became numb, and she moved away. I wanted to beg her to come back, but bit the words back, knowing she had more in store for me. I imagined what she looked like right now, what she might be wearing, the pleased look on her face, the way her lips curved into that mischievous smile just before she--

My thoughts were interrupted by a red hot pinprick right next to my nipple. I cried out and my body tried in vain to curl away from the sensation. When the first shock had settled, I felt the heat spreading from the initial pinprick, making my chilled skin tingle. She must have been waiting for me to settle and relax because just then I felt another red hot splash next to my other nipple. My muscles contracted involuntarily, the ropes on my wrists digging in when my arms tensed. This time the feeling went straight to my cock, making me twitch. I now knew what she was doing. It was one late night at some bar after a hunt when I had told her about my fantasy. Of course, she remembered. Of course, she would let me have exactly what I needed.

The hot splash of melted wax on my chest brought all thought to a halt, and I just let myself feel the sensations. The heat was intense on my ice-chilled skin and I felt like I had no control over my own body’s reactions. My muscles contracted, my body tried to flinch away from the heat, and yet each splash on my skin sent bolts of lightning straight to my cock. I could feel a small sticky puddle of pre-come growing on my skin and the thought skittered through my mind if I would be able to come just from this. 

A drop landing directly on my nipple had me writhing, hips thrusting into the air, my cock desperate for any friction. I was right on the edge, feeling like I was losing my mind. I was begging without knowing what I was begging for, they were just words spilling out of my mouth, verbal manifestations of the emotions I was feeling.

Another drop landed directly on my other nipple and I felt the tingle start at the base of my spine, my balls drawing up, I was right there, I just needed something, a tiny push, to get me over the edge.

The splash of intense heat on my balls made me cry out, my hips thrust and I came hard. There was no room for coherent thoughts in my mind, there was just a burst of white light in the darkness behind the blindfold, my mind going to white noise as I shot my load. The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful.

When I finally came down, panting and wrecked, I felt her fingers brushing through my hair, soothing. I pressed into her touch to let her know I was ok, not trusting myself to speak just yet. I lay there, just trying to catch my breath, to make my brain work again, while she cleaned me up and untied me. The last thing she did was remove the blindfold. 

I blinked against the light, trying to see, needing to see her face. When my vision cleared, there she was, smiling, a look of contentment on her face. It made my heart warm and feel like it would pop right out of my chest.

She snuggled up close to me, her head pillowed on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her. 

“You remembered.” My voice was hoarse, both with emotion and from the strain on it earlier.

“Of course.” I could hear the smile in her voice.

“I don’t deserve you.” I could barely speak around the lump in my throat.

“Yes, you do.” Her tone was firm, and I knew better than to argue.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

I smiled, even though she could not see it. My body felt spent and I could no longer keep my eyes open. I drifted off to sleep with her in my arms. 


End file.
